Dark Soul Armor
by PitBoss
Summary: It is set in the world of magic much like that of Dargonlance. The fate of the world depends on a hero and the dark soul armor. My first attempt ever at writing a story. Any constuctive criticism would be greatly appreciated


J. Taljaardt

Email:

Armor of Chaos

By

J. Taljaardt

Approximate words: 13889

J. Taljaardt

Email:

Armor of Chaos

By

J. Taljaardt

**Prologue**Bed Time Story

The dark evil dragon came bursting forth in a blinding flash of light through the magical portal he had created; he has come in search of his traitor. His scales gleaming against the light of the full harvest moon, so strong and powerful this terror of the sky is. He descends toward the earth as his bat like wings spread wide to catch the warm night air, thick air currents carry him swiftly across the land as he scans the earth below with his keen eyesight looking for his betrayer. He will have his revenge.

Far off deep inside the mountains the chaotic demon cowers knowing where his fate lies. He has betrayed Katesh, and the evil dragon will have no mercy. "Tricked by a human!" the evil demon thinks angrily "The shame is too much to bear, if only I had not been so greedy." By his own greed the fiery demon now faces a fate worse than being sent back to the hellish pit from which he clawed his way out of. He knows he does not have the power to escape or fight this monster that is his master. The dread settles in and the demon sits and awaits his fate, he feels the dark doom drawing closer. Katesh is here; his master has arrived in this world and is waiting for him at the entrance of the cave. The ancient dragon lets out a roar that shakes the very foundations of the earth as he bellows out the demons name. "RONGAAR! MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN TO ME YOU PATHETIC WORM!" With head held low Rongaar makes appearance from the cave as ordered. "You have called master, I have answered."

Katesh stares at the demon with a gaze that makes even this unholy demon shiver. The smooth slithering voice of the dragon speaks "What have you done? You wish to rule my lands and be worshiped by my followers? Do you really think you are worthy of even one prayer? You have betrayed me and now you are doomed to suffer my wrath. Have you nothing to say?" Rongaar looks up as the anger builds inside until he cannot contain it any longer. The words spill through his mouth, as he knows he has nothing to lose. "You treat me with no respect. The only thing that matters to you is what you want. You have no regard for me or what I want, I have served you faithfully for centuries and what reward have I to show for it?" The dragon cocks an eye at this impudent demon and smiles. "I am surprised at you Rongaar. You betray me and make it sound as if is my fault, your reputation is well earned."

Armor/2

A deep hissing laugh escapes through the old dragons teeth making the demons skin crawl, "I was going to make your end quick and wipe your existents from all time and space, but you have managed to sway my hand with your cunning. Instead I shall imprison you until I see fit to release you." A dark shadow quickly enveloped the demon from behind, swallowing him whole trapping him for eternity. Rongaar did not even realize what had happened until Katesh walked up to him looking at him with that hideously evil smile.

"You have been trapped in a gem my mischievous little demon." Katesh hissed. "You cannot escape it, not with your puny powers. From this day forth the owner of this gem will be your master. You will serve him without question, and will never be able to betray anyone again." Katesh's hissing laughter could be heard for hundreds of miles in all directions as he flew back to the portal carrying a black gem the size of a mans fist in his giant talons.

**Chapter 1**The Meeting

Thran opened the letter and read the contents. His face turned a pale white the further along the letter he read. The people in the coach traveling with him asked if he was ill and if they should stop? He reassured them he was fine, if only he was ill it would spare him the awful feeling of dread he had. The letter was from a professor named Sir Marshan Winslow the leader of the University for Magical Studies, he is requesting a meeting. The only problem is that Marshan Winslow does not make requests. The reputation of this man is well known amongst the people of Cassableu. Not only the Capital City Cassableu but through out the Kingdom of Cassableu as well. His close ties to the Royal family and his involvement with the disappearances of several well-known people would make anyone in Thrans' position very nervous.

Thran traffics in information, he has been doing it since he was fifteen and that is why receiving a "request" from Sir Winslow made the blood in his veins turn to ice. What could Winslow possibly want from him? Had he some how made a mistake and stole information that would get him into this predicament? He finally arrived home; the narrow streets were wet from the rainstorm of the previous night. The aged double story oak wood house was still standing sturdy, the only thing that has been a constant through out Thrans life, he was relieved to be home. Thoughts of making a run for it crossed Thrans mind several times that night as he lay restlessly waiting for the break of dawn, but he knew it would make no difference. This was a powerful man that would track him down eventually.

Armor/3

A sudden loud knock and his name being called at the front door startled Thran out of his half sleep. He got up and moved swiftly down the hall. He stood behind the door and shouted. "It's the crack of dawn what the bloody hell do you want? The master is asleep!" A strangely hypnotizing feminine voice answered. "I am a representative of Sir Marshan Winslow, I am in search of your master Thran Medlish? It is of vital importance I speak to him at once. It is University business." At the mention of Winslow's name Thran's heart skipped several beats and time stood still for a moment. They had come for him. Not wanting to sound foolish Thran replied. "I will wake him, please wait a moment my Lady." The thoughts of escaping crossed his mind again, but he quickly pushed it aside knowing it was futile. He waited a few moments and opened the door to be greeted by a vision of beauty that left him somewhat speechless and his mouth hanging open.

"May I enter? It is cold outside." Her smoky voice said. She walked through the door without waiting for an answer, Thran bedazzled by her stood still as a statue staring at her leaving him looking like a love struck idiot. As she passed him the sent of her perfume filled his nose, breaking whatever resistance he had and making his will evaporate like mist in the sun. She lifted her hand to his face and closed his mouth. "Its rude to stare." She said with a smile that left Thran uneasy.

He quickly regained his composure slammed the door closed and coldly said. "Why do you want me? I have no business with the University" Her smile faded quickly. "My goodness, manners seem to be in short supply with a ruffian like you. Sir Winslow wishes to see you and has asked me to escort you personally. Now lets not make a fuss the carriage is waiting." The nerve! Commanding him like a servant! He swallowed his pride and quickly gathered a few things into a bag. He followed her out to the carriage. "Transport fit for a king!" Thran said sarcastically as they got inside. "To what do I a lowly theater owner, owe such a honor to?" With piercing eyes she looked straight through him and said in that sexy smoldering voice of hers. "It is not my place to discuss such things, you will be informed in due time. My orders are to take you directly to him." Being all too familiar with the treacherous world of the cloak and dagger, Thran was not looking forward to the meeting.

The carriage hastily made its way along the long narrow straight streets as the morning sun displayed some of its golden rays over the ocean, touching the tall buildings at their tips caressing their roofs like a mother rousing her children from slumber. There was already movement in the city people making ready for the day's business sweeping the front of their shops, cleaning windows and taking out the garbage. The smell of fresh bread being baked filling the morning air finding its way to Thran's nose. It smelt good he was hungry and had not eaten the previous evening

Armor/4

He looked out the window at the clock tower it was 6am; he also noticed the dark cloudbank moving in their direction from inland, it looked like another stormy day. "Not a good omen." He thought. Thran closed the window and directed his attention at his beautiful kidnapper feeling a little regret at his lack of manners earlier. He leaned toward her and said, "I apologize for my rudeness earlier, please forgive my boorish behavior. You did not even introduce yourself by name, may I humbly inquire as to what it is?" That smile returned that made him uneasy but weak at the knees. "My name is Anushka, but you may address me as Lady Lemur. That is until I am satisfied your manners have improved." She said, letting out a soft giggle. Thran could not help himself and found that he was smiling at her; this certainly was an interesting woman, although that uneasy feeling would not go away. He did not trust her for a second. "My Lady, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, bowing his head slightly. "Like wise Mr. Drimwol." She nodded back. The rain started up with vigor, large raindrops battering against the side of the carriage drowning out any hopes of further conversation on their journey. As they drove through the gates of the University of Magic, Thran noticed there where more guards than he would have thought normal. Something was afoot and the prospect of him being in the middle of it did not sound very appealing.

Thran had never been inside the University of Magic. It was reserved for those of extraordinary powers and the highly gifted. Only the wealthiest and most powerful of wizards came here to study. Sure he knew how to use magic, and thought himself to be rather talented, but it was nothing special everybody knew how to use magic in Cassbleu. It was as natural as breathing, but only the cream of the crop congregate here, those whose talents are legendary among the commoners and even among other wizards. Thran knew his place and it was defiantly not here.

The carriage suddenly stopped snapping him back to his senses and out of the nightmarish daydream he was having. They exited the carriage, servant's ready to greet them with umbrellas; the rain had turned into a storm and lighting filled the sky. "A very dark omen indeed." Thran quietly thought to himself. Here in this place the walls literally have ears that can eavesdrop on even your thoughts. Quickly they made their way up the long flight of stairs toward the two huge carved dark wooden doors that made the entrance of the university. He sensed the power within the doors, its almost as if they where alive keeping a eye on him as he passed through them. He followed the Lady to a private room; it appeared to be a study with giant bookracks and hundreds of manuscripts lying around.

"Don't touch anything." She warned, "He would be rather upset if you did. I am going to tell him you are here. Please wait here." The thought of Sir Winslow instantly brought that feeling of dread back to him, but he had no time to linger on such thoughts. He took a seat and waited for Winslow to arrive. A strange wind like sound started filling the room, a booming voice sounded out. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO WANT IN THIS PLACE??" A little startled Thran replied in a loud voice. "My name is Thran Drimwol and I am here at the request of Sir Winslow. Please show yourself."

Armor/5

A husky voice he recognized asked him from behind with a little giggle. "Whom are you shouting at?" Thran a little startled asked her. "You didn't hear that voice just now? It was shouting?" She let a little giggle slip again. "Oh that is Frazz, he is a magical ring in Marshan's drawer. It speaks telepathically. Oh, Marshan is on his way you had better stand up." The study door swung open as Marshan made his entrance. He appeared to be a tall middle-aged man with slightly gray hair, well built physique, rough looking as if he was a fighter and not a wizard. But his reputation for magic was unsurpassed he was the leader of The University of Magic after all.

His cloak draped down to his feet, Winslow swiftly crossed the study's wooden floor hardly making a sound. Extending his hand in greeting toward Thran. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Drimwol, I have been looking forward to this meeting. Your reputation precedes you." Nervously Thran extended his hand as well and clasps Winslow's in a firm grip "As does yours Sir Winslow. You are very generous with your compliments."

"Leave us Anushka, go and see if you can get us all some tea and cake, we will meet you in the garden." She bowed her head slightly and closing the door behind her she glanced at Thran with a smile. "Lovely young woman. Very interesting wouldn't you agree?" Winslow said, raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting indeed Sir Winslow." He agreed, nodding his head. Winslow motioned for Thran to sit. "Well, let's get down to business shall we?" The knot in Thran's stomach tightened. "You are well known among the spy community, no point in denying it. Your talent as a magician is also well known; I want to offer you a contract. My sources tell me you need work and I believe you are well suited to the problem I need solved." Winslow looked over at Thran waiting for a reply. It was true he was looking for work but to work for such a man would be very risky at best.

Chapter 2The University of Magic

The old man had defiantly done his homework, he probably knew more about Thran than he did himself. "I accept." Thran said at once, "On one condition, that on completion of the project I am guaranteed my life and a new identity with 500 000 gold pieces in a Royal Bank account." Winslow's mouth turned into a wide grin as he said. "Your reputation is well earned. You will have all you stated I will have one of the royal scribes set up a contract."

Thran new that he could not refuse Sir Winslow. So he thought that he would make arrangements during the contract and secure an escape route while he was doing the job. The ridiculous conditions he set were to test how desperate Winslow was. It appeared that he was very desperate indeed, which meant bad news for Thran no matter which way he sliced it.

Armor/6

He did not even ask what the project was about as incredible as it sounds it had no bearing on the conversation, and they both knew that. "Welcome to the University of Magic Mr. Drimwol." He said extending his hand; the grin still had not left his face yet, which unsettled Thran a little. "Thank you Sir Winslow, would you like to discuss the details?" He replied as he shook his hand. Winslow looked at him his grin subsiding to a smile. "Please, just Winslow will do. This 'sir' business makes me feel older that I am. We can discuss the details of the project later. Anushka requested that you spend some time with her before we go further.

Let us retire to the garden, I am sure she is waiting for us there and she can be so impatient sometimes." The thought of spending the day with that angelic vision of beauty was not an unpleasant prospect to Thran. He caught himself smiling again; he just could not seem to stop himself. This worried Thran, what power has this woman gained over him? Is she casing a spell on him? He saw no trace of magic being used by her and not even the most skilled wizard could hide the use of magic from him.

They entered the University garden together it was an awesome sight. Hundreds of different plants and flowers all in full bloom even though Cassableu had been having strange weather the last few months. There she was lazing on the garden bench reading a book, Thran noticed that it was a book on herbs and roots. She quickly put the book away and stood up when she became aware of them. She looked at Thran and asked. "Is it not simply divine?" Thran just nodded his head like an idiot. "The garden mages keep it this way all year round, no matter what the weather. They are very talented."

"Come now Anushka, don't be so modest. You do more than your fair share around here even although you are the overseer of the University garden." Winslow playfully teased. She blushed slightly, "Oh stop it Marshan, you are making me shy." Thrans heart skipped a beat as Winslow bellowed a deep beefy laugh. He caught himself smiling again, not a very common occurrence for him. It was starting to disturb him; does he have feelings for this woman? Maybe it is just that her company is pleasant, either way he still kept his guard up. She has danger written all over her, there is more than meets the eye and he knew that for a fact.

They all sat and had morning tea and cake together enjoying the garden. It was sunny and warm inside this sanctuary while outside the University there was a huge storm raging. Thran was impressed; he could not help but be impressed. It took a great deal of magical effort for a place like this to exist. Magic had always fascinated him from a very young age and from his earliest memories magic had always been there. He used it as if it was second nature now, if it were not for the draining one felt in the use of magic he would think it as normal as breathing. He had learnt as much as he could and was still learning from simple telekinesis to the more advanced magical techniques such as teleportation. At least one of the benefits of being here is that he will be able to learn more about magic and all the mysteries it has to offer. Thran spent the afternoon in the company of the Lady Lemur; she gave him a guided tour of the University. They started at the private school for children that made up part of the University.

Armor/7

"The future of this establishment lay here." Thran thought to himself, "only the brightest and the best." Thran was a little surprised at the skill level of some of the students. When he was the same age he could not do half of what they are capable of. They where the elite of the world, he felt out of place once more, he did not belong here. Anushka quickly caught his attention again just by whispering his name into his ear. "Thran." He immediately felt his pulse increase as her breath caught his ear. He gave a little shiver as if he felt a cold dark shadow passed over his grave. His knees went weak as her breath passed over his ear. "You are not paying attention to me." She pouted. "My apology Lady Lemur. My mind lays heavy with thought." He gave a small bow in regret. She put her arm around his and whisked him away through the doors. "It was boring here anyway, lets go look at the fun things!" She said with that crushing smile that made Thran smile too. "Damn it!" He thought to himself. "What a reckless woman! Just saying and doing things that unsettle him so." They entered a long wide hallway with red carpets and an extremely large red double door with finely crafted silver handles at the end. Thran could sense magic on the other side of that door and it was not at a low level. She opened the door to be greeted by a solid gold statue, so finely crafted that it almost seemed life like. Suddenly it moved and spoke to them, Thran instantly went as pale as a ghost.

He has only had bad experiences with magical constructs. They cannot be persuaded or convinced they are single minded in purpose and are infamously known for their difficulty to destroy. Most of them are immune to magic, so it would take a fighter that uses weapons to destroy such a thing and that is defiantly not Thrans specialty. "The password please or I cannot let you pass." It said in a metallic voice.

"Don't you start with me you tin can!" Anushka said angrily. "You know who I am, let us pass or you will be in big trouble!" Thran looked at her shocked. It was unheard of to threaten such a thing it would surely attack now. "Lady Lemur, you know the University rules. Please obey them, we cannot have one standard for you and one for the rest of the world." It said with indignation. "I am warning you! Marshan will hear of this, then they going to melt you down and turn you into rings!" She threatened again. Thran stood there paralyzed looking with total disbelief at the events unfolding in front of him. The level of magic used to create this construct was beyond anything he could imagine. It was intelligent, almost alive. The ones he had encountered were not half as advanced as this one.

A moment of silence passed before it said in that cold dead voice it was imposable to tell what tone it had "You leave me no choice." Thrans life flashed before his eyes. "I will let you pass but I am reporting you to Marshan." Thran nearly lost his grip and started feeling light headed. "You do that metal head!" She replied with a hint of satisfaction. She put her arm in Thrans and guided him past the construct; they entered a smaller room with tables and chairs in. There was a large board on the one side against the wall it appeared to be a conference room of sorts. "This room is where some of the more advanced students study."

Armor/8

"She said and sat Thran down who was grateful, and pulled out a vile from her cloak.

You seem to be nauseated. I hope it was not the cake and tea I made that is not agreeing with your constitution."

She opened it and started bringing it closer to Thran. He moved quickly instinctively grabbing her arm in a move so fast he did not even see it himself. "Trust me." She whispered, two words he did not want to hear especially from her. He gently let go of her arm as he stood up. "I thank you most kindly Lady. I feel fine now, no need to be concerned about me. You are a kind and generous person. Do you have facilities I may use to freshen up?" She nodded and without offence took his hand and led him down the hall. She showed him the door to the facilities and then left back the way they had come.

Thran went in and locked the door behind him; he went to the basin and splashed his face. He looked in the mirror and was greeted by a very pale ghostly vision of himself. He needed to relax; he calmed himself and chanted a small spell of focus. He instantly started feeling better he could feel his focus returning. As he exited the bathroom two battle-mages were waiting for him. "Mister Drimwol, we are ordered take you to Sir Winslow immediately. The meeting has already started without you."

Thran was not happy man. He glanced around looking for Anushka hoping to be saved but she was nowhere to be seen. "That's great she abandoned me!" He thought to him self "Yes, lets make haste." He said to the rough looking guards, the focus spell helping him keep his nerve. They did not leave the building past the construct but instead went up one floor using the stairs. They entered what appeared to be another conference room but this time the table was huge and in the middle of the room. At the head of the table was a magical chair Thran, could feel the magic emanating from it, even the furniture was magical. It was a masterful work of art so finely crafted with detail that it would make even the most experienced craftsman admire it. There he was sitting in that very same chair, Sir Masharn Winslow. There were others seated around the table all but one spot, right next to Winslow. "Just perfect! I am already late now I must sit at the head of the table? Shit!" He thought to himself, "Maybe I can just stand against the wall and no one will notice." But such hopeful thoughts were soon dashed as Winslow motioned for him to come closer and take that seat. Thran recognized some of the men present all of them very powerful and others living legends, he felt out of his depth once again as he walked to his seat.

"ORDER PLEASE!" Winslow bellowed and hit on the table, the hum in the hall subsided to total silence. "I have called for this council as you all well know to discuss the defense of Cassableu and the Crown from the Dark Alliance." "The Dark Alliance?" Thran thought to himself. "Who the nine bloody hells are they?" "Raangor has seized control of the organization" Sir Winslow continued "and is planning to retrieve a dark evil artifact from the untamed lands known as Mantius in order to further his ambitions of ruling Cassableu."

Armor/9

This was indeed very interesting information, there where literally hundreds of people that would pay a fortune for the information Thran had just heard. Raangor a very prominent noble of the court and very wealthy, he was involved in a scandal not so long ago relating to some sort of blood cult and human sacrifices. The "Dark Alliance" Thran knew nothing about but it sounded sinister and adding the scandal in to the mix made Thran's head hurt. Winslow then said. "Anushka has prepared a portfolio of the plot the Dark Alliance has planned. I suggest you read it fully." Anushka appeared out of the shadows and put the first file in front of Thran brushing her hand against his and smiling. He didn't even notice her until her name was mentioned; did she have a concealment spell on her? "Thran Drimwol is assisting us in this matter, I will vouch for him and would expect all the courtesies extended to someone in my employment. Missions have been laid out and further intelligence has been distributed amongst you."

Chapter 3Project Chaos Armor

"Meeting adjourned gentleman I will expect to have your recommendations and reports tomorrow." Winslow declared and stood up. Thrans head was spinning he went from being nobody yesterday to sitting with some of the most powerful men in the world today and he still did not know his part in this obviously dangerous situation. They all got up and left, except Winslow and Anushka.

Winslow looked over at Thran and said. "Well Thran, it has started. Project Chaos Armor. I can finally tell you why you have been chosen to join this. Bastion Volgate! He has become the commander of Raangor's forces and is his right hand man." Thran was surprised to hear that name, he has not even thought of that man in years a hardened mercenary and criminal wanted by several city-states with regards to assassination and treason. He and Bastion had a difference of opinion about who the owner of a certain scepter was and as a result they had become bitter enemies.

"I know the man, yes." Thran tried to keep his tone neutral. "What has he to do with this?" Winslow smiled and looked Thran dead in the eyes. "I know of your history with this man, and that you are enemies." Damn! Although Thran was not surprised that he found out about that, he was just hoping that Winslow would have found out later. "You don't miss a beat do you Sir Winslow?" Thran said forcing a nervous laugh. Winslow burst in to a deep hearty laugh "Bwahahaha! No need to look so disappointed. You are on our side now, no need to fret. The first order of business for you is to go and investigate a string of false artifact fraud's that are being committed in the trading district of Cassableu. We believe Bastion Volgate has a hand in this; you are to find out what you can and report back. You have two days."

Armor/10

Thran raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why would a mercenary wanted for treason be involved in petty crimes? Something does not add up." The smile never left Winslow's face and neither did the dead stare. "I now have no doubt I hired the right man for the job. That Mister Drimwol is exactly what we would like to know." Thran remembered that he was hired for a job just like hundreds of jobs he had done before and that meant payment!

Winslow had already agreed to a fee that was ridiculous to say the least, for such a small investigation?

Thran could not resist. "Such a generous contract for such a small project?" Winslow called what appeared to be scribe closer who handed him a document. "Down to business, I understand. Here is your contract with your stipulated fee. The contract is for two years in which you will be in the service of The University of Magic. You will be available for 10 months of each year to do, as the University requires namely what I require, Sir Winslow. You will report directly to me only, I cannot stress this enough your reports are highly classified and for my eyes only." He pushed the contract to Thran who took it and started reading it. "You may look through it at your leisure, it has been a productive day. Anushka will show you to your quarters on the grounds."

At the mention of her name Thran lost all train of thought and smiled. Damn it! Not again! He looked up to see she was standing next to Winslow giving him a peck on the cheek like a daughter would a father. "Not possible!" Thran thought. "Could she possibly be his daughter? Oh why are the gods punishing me so?" He gathered his things and his bag checking it before he left. Nothing had been taken but it had been searched naturally. He met Anushka in front passing the golden construct with caution and suddenly had a thought, "Could that be why she commanded the golem with such authority? Only the creator has full control over his creation but it has enough intelligence to recognize blood family of the creator." But he had no time to ponder such things, he was tiered and wanted to take a relaxing bath to relieve some of his tension.

He made his way down the steps to where the coach was waiting with Anushka inside. The storm had at least subsided to a light drizzle. He got in to be greeted by not only Anushka but also a strange man with a hood on obscuring his face. "Thran! Finally!" Anushka said impatiently. "Come on don't just stand out there, come sit here next to me." Thran's focus spell was starting wear off he felt very drained with little to no sleep and a unbelievable day, he was tiered. He got in and sat next to her, she immediately put her arm in his. This was highly uncomfortable he sat next to a dangerous yet beautiful woman he hardly knew and a stranger who would not reveal his face. He was as stiff as freshly cut plank through out the short journey. They finally arrived after what seemed a decade Thran was grateful, as he wanted to get up Anushka squeezed his arm and said gently. "Not your stop Mister Drimwol." The hooded man got up bowed with out saying a word got out and closed the coach door.

Armor/11

The coach moved off again, they were alone now. Thran felt flushed again as he looked at her, she was a vision of beauty that would melt even the hardest heart. "You are gawking again Thran." She said with a small giggle. "Why do I make you so uncomfortable? " Thran was irritated "I was rather disappointed to find myself alone when I left the bathroom." He said in a sarcastic tone. Her eyes were soft as she replied. "I was called away it could not be helped. I am sorry I did not mean to desert you on purpose." The carriage slowed down and stopped. Thran got out with no reply, he looked back in to the carriage even when she was sad her beauty shone through like a ray of sun bursting forth from rain clouds. "Would you care to have some… " Thran started

But before he could finish the sentence there was an emphatic response "YES!" She hastily followed Thran out of the carriage and took him by the arm once more and led him to his new home. "Besides, we can look over the project documents together." She quickly said trying not to look too obvious and blushing slightly.

"Why are the gods punishing me so? Oh woe is I!" Thran lamented in his thoughts. They entered the large house made of granite stone; it was a superb piece of craftsmanship. Each granite block fitting perfectly with the other to the point that you would have to take a closer look to see where the one block ended and the next began. "The door is made of a composite alloy the alchemy depart here cooked up. It's as strong as steel but lighter than wood. This house use to belong to one of the captains of Marshan's personal guard." Anushka said, giving Thran a short history on his new home. "What happened to him? Why doesn't he live here anymore?" Thran inquired, he was surprised to see the interior of seemed much larger than the exterior would suggest. "Oh, he retired. He now lives at the royal palace. He is an advisor to one of the nobles there, not sure who though?" "Interesting" Thran, said. " There are six bedrooms to choose from all up stairs. But I suppose you would sleep in the master bedroom. Come let me show you where it is." She took his hand; he was flustered to say the least. Thran quickly changed the subject "I feel hungry could you show me the kitchen first please my Lady?"

Her eyes were soft and gentle as she smiled and said. "Would you like me to cook for you? I am a tad hungry and would be happy to prepare us a meal, besides the servants will only be in tomorrow. We can discuss your project and I know for a fact that all you had to eat for today was my cake. Have I convinced you yet?" Her smile had turned in to a grin of pure pleasure as the words came flowing over her soft lips. Thran was mesmerized to say the least; he had no will power left to fight such over whelming odds. "You have indeed my Lady, you make valid points of which I can refute none. I am at your disposal." He bowed slightly.

"Your manners have improved! I am so proud of you! You are a quick learner Thran." She let out a laugh from inside that seemed to make her shine like a morning star. Thran was helpless and all he could do was laugh with, they both prepared the meal together.

Armor/12

Thran knew nothing of cooking and would usually have a meal at the local taverns so he was more in the way than anything else but Anushka insisted he help. They sat at the table and took out the portfolio Anushka had made. "Shall we get down to it then. I know all about you Mister Thran Drimwol." A statement he dreads to hear from anyone because how much do they know really? "Right down to the shade of your socks and underwear that you have on today!" She knew too much, she laughed again and in turn Thran did too feeling rather foolish. "Relax, we are on the same side, trust me." Damn it! Winslow had said the same thing to him earlier just reinforcing his theory on the father daughter relationship they had. That silly little word "Trust" it can spoil so many good things, Thran decided to get on with it. He picked up the folder and started looking through it. "Bastion Volgate. What does he have to do with this and what is the details of the mission?"

"He has become a lot more powerful from the last encounter you had with him. He now commands an army of sixteen thousand, plus an elite force of over three thousand battle mages." Thran was shocked at the figures. "But that's roughly what the size of Cassableu's army is. That's unbelievable!" Thran gasped. She continued not seeming to notice Thrans surprise. "Volgate is the commander of Raangor's army and the driving force behind Raangor's ambitions of ruling Cassableu. Since he joined Raangor they have taken over the Dark Alliance and seized all their assets doubling their force and power instantly. " Thran interrupted her and said. "First tell me of this Dark Alliance what is it?" The look on Anushka's face Thran knew all to well, the look of fear. "It is an alliance formed with all the demons and evil dragons, all the undead and unholy, with evil men and those who follow them to one purpose. The Dark Soul Armor of Chaos."

"That is just a legend, a fairy tale told to naughty children at bed time to scare them. I don't believe in fairy tales." Thran's words came out of his mouth with no control, he did not even realize what he had said till he said it. Anushka's eyes hardened. "It makes no difference if you believe or not. You deal in facts not true? Well the fact is that there is a major threat from this organization. They are searching for a magical artifact; they have already taken two and replaced them with fake ones. Many have died Mr. Drimol and some of them friends!" Thran felt awful for saying such a thing without thinking. "Volgate is searching for something; if you believe it is a myth he is searching for is your choice. All the artifacts stolen were from an archeological dig near the ruins of Xe'le in the untamed lands of Mantius. Your main mission is to find it first."

Armor/13

Chapter 4The Dark Alliance

Bastion sat at his desk drinking a glass of blood read wine; his thoughts filled with events from the past as he smoked his pipe looking at the two ancient magical artifacts on his desk. There were books of every kind of magic in existence that filled the shelves to the roof. The University of Magic was proving to be more troublesome than he had hoped two of his agents were caught during a raid and were now dead. He had to now personally undertake the mission to the secure the Lost Manuscript. The failure of his agents would not go over well with the Dark Alliance; he knew his orders would come soon. The Lost Manuscript of Katesh was written by a blood cult thousands of years ago and was the key to finding and opening up the vault where the Armor of Chaos lay. The Armor of Chaos, described by legend as being so powerful that anyone wearing it became a demi-god. The big black stone imbedded in the chest of the armor is said to hold a powerful chaotic demon under complete control of the one who donned the armor and also increasing any magic users power fifteen times. Immortality was another benefit because donning the armor meant that you bind your life force to it forever and destroying such an artifact proves difficult as its fifteen thousand year old metal can attest.

Bastion had his own ambitions he wanted that armor, nothing else mattered. He was not interested in Raangor's plans of taking over Cassableu and ruling the Royal Family. That kind of power held no appeal for Bastion, the very thought of it left an unsavory taste in his mouth. He cared only for his own power and not those of others, "Raangor wants to use it as a symbol. Like a torch to rally allies. I want to wear it and be a living god. He thinks it is too dangerous to wear. What a fool! Nothing will stop me not even him." Bastion's thoughts made him more determined than ever to find the Armor.

There was a stiff knock on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" He asked in a flat but loud tone. "A message from Lord Raangor, Commander." The lieutenant answered. "The orders have come" Bastion thought to himself. "Enter!" Bastion barked. The large brut of a man ducked as he entered through the door marching up to the desk, saluting and then passing the magically sealed scroll case with his bulky hands. Bastion saluted back and took the scroll. "Dismissed!" he barked again. The soldier left marching as he was taught following orders with out question closing the door behind him.

He broke the magical seal unrolling it and reading its contents. "Commander Volgate, your efforts in securing the Lost Manuscript are to be noted and commended, the loss of our agents in the field is a blow we cannot afford however. The University has interfered with our plans from the beginning and searching for the manuscript is understandably difficult due to it being located in the heart of the enemy. I have every confidence that you will secure the manuscript quickly so that the glory of The Dark Alliance and Katesh's may be restored to Cassableu once more as in ages past.

Armor/14

You have never failed me before Commander; the faith is counting on you and I am counting on you. I have every confidence the Lost Manuscript will be in our hands very soon. Yours faithfully Lord Raangor." Faith was something Bastion had no interest in, he did not care about religion or placing his faith in dragons. He cared only for his magical power and increasing it, everything he had accomplished had been to the ends of furthering his knowledge of magic and all it had to offer.

He joined Raangor due to his vast access to magical knowledge and his political power because in this world the two were inseparable. The higher your standing in society the better your chances were at getting the best education in the arts as possible and that is were Raangor came in very useful. He was born in to nobility and received his wealth through inheritance, has never done a hard days labor or even so much as dressed himself in the morning, a pampered weakling. Bastions stomach turned at the thought of this pompous idiot donning the Armor of Chaos, he was not worthy of such an honor. Bastion needed to get away from Raangor his tedious and depraved ambitions were too much, but now was not the time he needed that armor first before leaving this insignificant man to his own fate.

His target was a shipment that had just arrived from the archeology dig in the untamed lands and they might have uncovered something, after the last raid where his agents got caught security had been tightened ten fold to protect the shipment. It had been placed in the personal care of the University and was now in the personal warehouse of Sir Winslow himself. As many know it is imposable to get in to University grounds many have tried and failed ending in death. The Royal Council had decreed that anyone found attempting to enter the University illegally was to be put to death under suspicion of treason.

That is the reason Bastion decided to intervene personally. "I must have those artifacts!" He thought as he went over his plans and looked at the stolen artifacts on his desk. "It may contain the last clue to where the Lost Manuscript is. Without it these other two pieces mean nothing." He had decided to go alone, he believed his chances to be much greater alone than with a group. "Stealth is the key here." He murmured under his breath as he looked over the floor plans of the warehouse at the docks. "In and out, undetected and unsuspected."

He would use a special suit that he had designed and made himself. It was infused with shadow crystals only found in the underworld and not known even to the greatest scholars of Cassableu. Normal methods of scanning for magical invisibility or even magic would not work because it was not magical. In fact it had no magic in it at all but instead the crystal had a strange natural reaction to light making it invisible to the eye. In the underworld there are no light sources at all and the creatures and humans that live there have evolved or adapted to the point where they could see perfectly in total pitch-black darkness.

Magic was the Universities strong point but also their greatest weakness, and Bastion was planning on exploiting that to the fullest. As a result of the valiant efforts of the University during the war of the Council the Royal Family decided to post their personal guard at the gate. At midday everyday the guard change took place, a display of pure aristocracy with drums and horns sounding out. It seemed almost poetic that he would use this pretentious display to mask his entrance and there by breaking the very law they were there to protect. An evil grin crossed his face how foolish the University was going to look. The display occurred every day and was witnessed by travelers and tourists from all over the world. He was going to be famous and The Dark Alliance would deal a hard blow to The Royal Family in a very public way.

Destiny would not be denied him. He put the suit in a bag and reached into the desk draw pulling out a small leather pouch. Dust of illusion a chemical compound he had made the formula for, another weapon he could use against the University. It was made from shadow crystals ground into dust and glow beetle essence that gave off a diminutive amount of light. Rendering anything invisible even to the detection of invisibility spells.

It would be the first time the public would be become aware of The Dark Alliance.

His life on the streets of Cassableu had taught him many valuable lessons that showed him there were ways around magic; it was not the end and the beginning of all the power in the world. Physical skill could rival that of magic as many have shown, the techniques of mind over body and martial arts training could resist or bypass any magic without ill effect, but that took years of discipline and dedication. Bastion was more interested in the clandestine side of martial arts. Where pure cunning and skill turn the average to the extraordinary. Instead of darkness he would use light as his ally, a stroke of genius on his part even if he had to say so himself.

The news would spread like wildfire and the bells of war would start to sound among the common people putting plenty of strain on the political powers of Cassableu. Raangor wanted glory, and Bastion was planning to give him just that by setting the wheels of war in motion. There would be blood and suffering more than any person could imagine falling upon the land like a dark storm rising. Death and destruction was about to enter in to the life of every citizen on Cassableu and become as normal as walking down the road.

He made his way to the City disguised as a merchant from Cassableu. The city stables is were he purchased a horse and told the guy he will be back later to take it on a journey to a rural farm village where he had a some business to attend to. The ceremony was going to start soon he had better hurry up. He went behind the stables and donned the suit. Bastion arrived at the University warehouse and moved swiftly past the commoners he came to stand right next to one of the guards as he waited for the guard change. Bastion could feel the enormous magic embedded in the armor of the guard he was standing next to. A young man of around twenty-one years old with gaunt features and eyes that showed his true age, they were those of a battle-hardened veteran that had seen plenty of evil and death it reminded Bastion of his own. The trumpets on the battlements sounded a blast indicating twelve o'clock. The young guard marched to the center of the square like all the other battle mages with precision and pride as the war drums beat out a deep booming sound and the trumpets blasted away.

Swiftly Bastion made his way through the gates while they were open at the guard change. Ten minutes is all he had before the gates would close again the length of the guard change ceremony. With the grace of a cat he progressed silently in to the warehouse. Checking for any traps and avoiding any patrolling guards the deeper in he went. So far only invisibility and magic detection spells and none that would detect him, he was close. Two mages were near the artifacts inspecting them and studying them, with large dusty books piled on a few desks near them. They were arguing as wizards so often do about one of the relics. "I tell you this piece has pieces missing there are another two that must slot in to this one" Bastion caught his breath that's the one he has been looking for. "Nonsense!" The other wizard bellowed, "Here is the inventory see for yourself, all the pieces are accounted for and here!" Bastion decided he was going to have a little fun while he was here. "I mean that this piece looks like a piece of a puzzle. As if two other pieces slotted in to it." The one wizard explained, here was bastions chance he mimicked the ones voice and said. "You are a moron!"

"What!? Did you just call me stupid?" The other wizard bellowed and a fiery argument started between them. Bastion sprinkled the vanishing dust over the artifact and took it gently holding it with both hands as he left the now self-absorbed mages to themselves. Half way there and five minutes left everything was going according to plan.

Chapter 5Crises Rising

"Raise the alarm! Intruder on the grounds!" The guards franticly blocked the entrances to the university closing all the gates moving with all the military precision they were taught. Thran had spent the morning with Lady Lemur setting up his identity as a prospective artifact merchant and going over the details of his cover. The startled cries and movement inside the main building alerted Lady Lemur and Thran to the problem.

"We had better go and see what the fuss is about." Anushka looked concerned. Something Thran saw for the first time, it tensed him up. They left her office almost got run over by two guards; Thran grabbed one by the arm and asked. "What the hell is going on??" The guards face was white as a sheet when he replied. "The University has been robbed!" "Impossible!" Anushka blurted out. "We must find Sir Winslow now!" She started moving down the corridor toward the first flight of steps. Thran knew it lead to the room he was in yesterday. "We must hurry!" She urged.

They reached the end of the hall to find the door open. Winslow and two other men, clearly warriors, where at his side going over a map of some kind. "My Lord I am sure he will head for the boarder of Cassableu, we have no time to waste we must close all the boarders now. A magical messenger must be sent!" Winslow looked up at the man with a fury that scared even this battle hardened General. "And tell them what exactly?" He shouted. "We don't even know what the bloody hell he looks like! Never the less, yes we must alert the boarder officials and search all who cross"

The older of the two soldiers voiced his report. "We have dispatched magical trackers my Lord. They followed a flying spell to a horse seller who has given us a description of a strange merchant that bought a horse there. The merchant said he thought the man suspicious because he mentioned he was going home but left in the opposite direction from where he came. We have the best trackers in Cassableu on the assignment." Winslow looked up and saw Thran and Anushka enter. "Very well. Leave us for a while." He ordered the Generals. "Thran and Anushka come in and close the door. I need to discuss something with you." Thran did not like the sound of that at all.

Anushka had a frown on her face as she asked Sir Winslow "How did they manage to breach the University walls? It seems a near impossible task! There has not been a break in for more than a hundred years!" Sir Winslow paused and drew a deep breath before answering. "I do not know." The answer seemed to shock Anushka to her core. "It seems they must have used sorcery unknown to us. The only clue we have is that it was done by The Dark Alliance. Anushka I want you to use all your resources and find out what you can. This takes priority over everything. Thran's mission will have to wait till we sort this out. A very important artifact has been stolen from our warehouse. We believe it is the last piece to a map of where the Armor is located. Fortunately we had copies made of the originals. Thran I want you to have a look at them and see what you can surmise. I need not remind you of the urgency of this matter, do I? You have two weeks to report back. It is clear the Alliance is making its move. After your two weeks preparation you are to leave for the Mantius Continent." Thran looked Winslow straight in the eye and said. "I will do my best and beyond if possible my Lord." The Mantuis Continent! The untamed lands! Thran had not expected this.

It was slow going he had worked for three days with little or no sleep. He had made some progress but not nearly enough. He needed help desperately but no one was available. The search for the burglar had taken up all the resources of University. Even Lady Lemur was out in the field gathering information on the transgressor. The information he got from the professors that were working on the artifacts was limited all they could supply him with was that the pieces fit together to form a map and that the Mantius Continent was indicated. He already knew that from previous meetings with Anushka. The riddles on the artifacts where the main source of the clues and he had only managed to decipher two. There was more than thirty.

There was a loud rap at the door. Thran was a little surprised when he answered the door. It was one of the students he had met at the Academy. "Yes? What is it?" Thran enquired. "A letter from the Academy sir. I am to wait here for your response." Thran read the letter.

Mr. Drimwol. One of my teachers in Academy has been called out into the field and I am somewhat inconvenienced due to the fact. I am well aware of the mission Sir Winslow has given you. I also know it is of great importance but I am in dire straits. I need staff to help manage the children; no teaching would be involved only supervision. If at all possible could you kill two birds with one stone? One of my Academy's finest students is waiting for your reply. I would greatly appreciate it if you could help me with this matter but understand fully that University business comes before the Academy. If you were to decline and rather give your full attention to your mission I would understand also. Your University Associate and Academy Headmaster Professor Sinclair.

Thran was slightly amused at the letter. He had never thought of himself as a teacher. He was a thief after all even if what he stole was information. Thran weighed his options, he was tiered and needed a good nights rest. The change in surroundings might get his brain out of the rut it was in. He looked up at the boy. "Tell your Headmaster I will be in tomorrow morning." "Yes, Sir!" The boy nodded turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Oh! One more thing before you go. Please don't call me Sir and what time does the Academy start?" The boy smiled as he opened the door. "Six in the morning Sir." He said and darted through the door, closing it before Thran could protest about the "Sir". "Cheeky bugger!" Thran thought to himself.

He locked the doors and made sure the windows were bolted before he settled in for the night. It was a deep dreamless sleep it felt as if he had hardly laid his head on the pillow only to be woken up by knocking but it was at his window not at the door. It was the boy from the previous evening. "Time to get up Sir! The Headmaster is waiting for you." Thran looked at his watch. It was six thirty. Damn it! Are they insane? The sun is not even up yet! Thran let the boy in "I will just be a minute. I need to get dressed." He quickly dressed himself and washed his face. "Cheeky bugger! Waking him up like that." Thran thought as he wrapped up the copied artifacts and followed the boy to the Academy.

They went straight to the classrooms. Professor Sinclair was giving class as they entered. "Ah! Mr. Drimwol so good of you to join us. It seems you overslept so I took the liberty of sending young Drestel to rouse you." Overslept? Yeah right. Thran was not planning to go to the Academy till after nine that morning. "Yes. Overslept. My apologies Professor." Thran lied. "Is this the class I am to oversee?"

"No. Your class would be at the end of the hall to the right. I thought it prudent to place you with our more advanced students as they should be less of a burden to you and better behaved. I have already given them their work for the day." Thran gave a small bow and left to attend his class. As he entered the class it was clear that there was a strict code of discipline amongst the students. They were all hard at work with their various assignments. As he entered they all stood up and in unison said "Good Morning Sir" sat back down and carried on. Thran greeted back went straight for his desk and started on his own assignment.

He had fitted the three pieces together. It was easy enough but that was not the problem. It made no sense at all to him. It was shaped in a triangle after all the pieces were fitted with inscriptions and cryptic clues. One of the clues read. "In the light of the whole the story is told. Pray to the sun like those of old."

Chapter 6 The Great Escape

Bastion was in sight of the gate when an alarm sounded putting the drums and trumpets to shame with its clarity and sheer loudness. The gates shut in an instant as if moving by on its own. The battle mages immediately detained the tourist crowd and secured the gate. Bastion first thought he had triggered the alarm somehow but soon realized they still had no clue where he was. He was now trapped on University grounds. Something he was hoping to avoid. They realized the artifact was gone before he had made good his escape. This was going to prove to be troublesome. He could easily use magic and fly over the walls but that would be imposable to do. The magical wards and glyphs at every turn would strike him down before he had even uttered a second word of any incantation.

There was only one choice he had to climb to the highest tower in the University and jump while performing a flying spell falling rapidly to the ground. Not the best of plans but it was all he had. It was the only way he would be able to avoid all of the glyphs placed everywhere. It would require nerves of steel something Bastion was not in short supply of. Going over the gates or the walls would be impossible they were defended to well. The battle mages would be swarming the place casting any life form detection spell in existence patrolling every inch of the walls and grounds not to mention the entrance. Bastion could not hide his life force well enough to escape detection he would have to use his entire arsenal of stealth skills to reach the tower without detection.

Like a shadow from the planes of darkness itself he made his way to the base of the enormous spiraled tower. A tribute to the royal family from Sir Winslow showing his gratitude for the loyalty shown by the Royal Family to the University in giving their support in the last war between Cassableu and its neighboring realm of Bellgrass. They invaded Cassableu suddenly without warning trying to catch Cassableu's Royal Army off guard but it was the intervention of Sir Winslow and his brigade of four thousand five hundred battle mages that came to their rescue and Bellgrass's troops were quickly driven back. They retreated back over the river from where they had come in defeat.

Bastion made ready for the arduous climb up without safety equipment or help from magic. He was a professional and had climbed many mountains in his quests for more magical power. He was confident in his abilities to overcome the obstacle. The climb took him roughly thirty minutes. The view he had from the top was awe-inspiring he saw the Capital Cassableu stretched out over the valley. He could even see the Royal Family's Castle from here. A smile of pure pleasure crossed his face as he thought of the damage he had done today. The pressure was sure to mount ten fold on the University and the Royal Family; there was a terrorist attack at the heart of Cassableu and the Capital also. So soon after the war it was bound to make the politicians and nobility swarm like bees around the Royal Family waiting for answers.

Bastion cleared his mind as he stood at the top of the tower and a light breeze crossed his face cooling him as he was sweating from the climb up. He leaped as far as he could and closed his eyes to help him concentrate as the wind rushed past his ears. He felt the power of the spell grow and his body feeling lighter and lighter through the air until he stopped falling altogether. He opened his eyes happy to see he was still more than eighty meters from the ground. He flew higher and over the University walls. Bastion had prepared a little propaganda from the Dark Alliance to all the commoners and nobility alike.

A bolt of magical energy shot from his hand exploding just above the gate and leaving a shining specter of the symbol associated with Katesh and all his followers. It was a blood dragon. The crowd fractured in to panic and fled in every direction causing chaos that the gate guards were hard pressed to deal with. A final parting gift from Bastion, he was very pleased with himself. He had done a lot of damage today and he did it alone without the help of Raangor or his army or even the Dark Alliance.

The earth moved fast beneath him as he flew as fast as the spell would allow. There would be spell trackers in the sky soon searching from where the magical bolt originated the fly spell would also be detected and tracked. Each spell always leaves a residue of magical energy like a trail. He needed to land soon and make his escape further on the ground making it easier to cover his tracks. He landed behind the city stables and removed the suit. Putting on his merchant disguise again. Took the horse he bought and headed off on one of the main roads attempting to get lost in the crowd. He had escaped and gotten the artifact. That and the fact that most daring robbery in the history of Cassableu had just been pulled off by him. He was pleased indeed. He would forever be remembered in the history books, generations would remember him. Bringing one step closer to the immortality he so desired.

He reported back to the Alliance that he was successful in gaining the objective and that he was studying it for further clues as to the whereabouts of the Armor. Day and night he labored studding the clues searching for that ultimate victory, immortality.

Chapter 7Report on the Mantius Continent

Thran spent the next week and a half giving courses in advanced magic to the older students and pick up a few tricks along the way as well as share a few not so well known secrets of his own. He found himself actually enjoying the classes and made his assignment part of the classes. They had advanced very far with the deciphering by now discovering that it was a prophecy of some kind and about a hero that would rise up on the Mantius Continent against the power of the dark armor and defeat it. Thran also requested a report on the Continent so that he could at least have some clue as to what he was facing.

The continent of Mantius is filled with a great expanse of rain forest stretching thousands upon thousands of kilometers. Like a never-ending sea of trees it seems to stretch into eternity beyond the horizon. Pioneers from the western continents came to settle here a mere two hundred years ago and for all their efforts have hardly even made a scratch on this rain forest utopia. The main mode of transport and the key to everyone's survival are the great rivers that flow through the land carving a great highway of water for all those who live there.

A feudal system of government is in place and the main sources of income are naturally the forests and all the rich variety of wood it has to offer. Life is not easy because the forests are filled with dangers and not just those of the natural variety either. When the first pioneers landed here they met the natives, a strange race with a greenish tint to their skin. Revering the land with a religious zeal they started protected the forests at all costs and so the war of the trees began. Many areas of the forests were taken over by the pioneers pushing back the green skinned inhabitants, but the further into the jungle they went the more dangerous it got. Even with all that territory gained it was but of a fraction of the vast continents entire land mass, but the natives saw the pioneers as destroyers. They had invaded their home and had no regard for them or it.

They also had a hardy resistance to magic with little of our current magic working on them. These natives seemed to have an ability to communicate with the animals in a strange way. The animals seemed to help the natives in the war and attacked with them in great numbers. Huge monsters the size of a house would bash through the ranks of the pioneers and destroy their tree felling equipment. The natives whose culture forbade the taking of any life unless there was danger to their own people kept the casualties to a minimum. The pioneers that invaded did not share the same sentiments but also did not share the overwhelming knowledge of nature they had. Even in the brightest of sunshine it was impossible to detect a native green skin even as close as a few feet in the forests. Their skill at camouflage rivaled those of the most cunning animals and helped them to overcome the bloodlust and superior firepower of the pioneers.

Suddenly as if overnight it all changed. They attacked with bow and spear, sword and shield driving the pioneers back. The natives started driving pioneers back; the pioneers could not understand how these natives managed to get hold of such equipment. It also appears they are more organized and military like. They may have a new leader.

**Chapter 8**The Hero

Three months at sea had taken its toll on Kestrel. He was by no means a sailor. The seasickness was the worst part of it. The first month he hardly went on deck at all. He had lost a considerable amount of weight during his journey and felt weakened. One of the sailors took pity on him and taught him a method to relive his ailment at least a little. He would eat raw onions like apples. It was terrible but at least the constant nausea that seemed never ending, abated. He was on his way to find fame and fortune in a new land. He clung to his dream through the entire voyage reminding him constantly that in the end it would be worth all the discomfort.

"Feeling any better today Mr. Dragon slayer?" The captain jeered as Kestrel came on deck. The rest of the crew burst out in a hearty laugh as only sailors could do. "Yes thank you. This boat has seen fit to give me a temporary reprieve from its sickening sway." Kestrel said sarcastically. Now as any person that knows anything about the sea knows, you never call a ship a boat. It was an insult and Kestrel was well aware of it. The captain's smile faded for just a second but was back on his face in a flash. "We make land fall soon Mr. Kestrel. Tomorrow, if the weather holds." He is glad that he would finally be rid of this brute that had broken one of his sailors jaws. Kestrel was just as relieved if not more so than the captain.

Kestrel's temper was short these days. "Damn sea!" He thought. "Land is so much better. It doesn't move up and down left and right. Its not natural." The thought made him queasy again. Kestrel was a very large man. Nearly two and a half meters tall with heavyset muscles, his arms were as thick as most men's legs. His sword crafted by his father was made from the most tempered steel in the world. Something as simple as sharpening it took hours of labor. His father had been the finest sword smith in the country and therefore was taken into service with the king. He created exquisite swords for all the nobility even the king himself but the sword Kestrel was carrying had been his father's crowning work. He had worked on it for more than twenty-five years. It was nearly two meters long but in kestrels hands looked quiet normal. It was perfectly balanced with etched runes of power all along its blade and on the hilt. A true masterpiece that Kestrel depended on for his daily survival, it was as much a part of him as his own heart. His father's death had hit him hard so he decided to go in search of his own destiny and left his homeland behind.

The following day as promised they arrived at the harbor. There was a constant bustle about the place. It seemed as though many people were boarding the ships and leaving. Kestrel went to the harbormaster to report his arrival. "Greetings. Your name and occupation please." "Kestrel from Umbra, mercenary." Kestrel replied, the harbormaster lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Interesting! You have great timing. The fortress commander is in dire need of trained soldiers. There is talk of a massive attack being planned by the green skins soon. You should be able to get work in no time."

Kestrel's spirits soared; a chance to prove him self had presented it's self so soon. He could not have hoped for better luck! He got directions from the harbormaster and headed straight for the barracks. He could only think of the glory that awaited him the danger was a secondary concern at best.

As he entered the barracks a distinct smell filled his nose, as did the sound of battle. A sound and smell he knew well, the smell of death. He had experienced it many times before, but never in a barracks. This was not a good omen he thought. "Who are you and why are you here?" A deep voice said from behind him. "I am here to see the commander." The man was expressionless. "He is busy. Say what you have to say." Kestrel was unimpressed when he turned around. A man half his size and looking rather ragged with dented armor and a blunt sword appeared in front of him.

"I am a mercenary from Umbra. I was informed by the harbormaster you needed skilled soldiers." The man stared at him with cold dead eyes. Kestrel had seen those kinds of eyes only once. A captain he had served under once. They were the eyes of a dead man who had been to hell and razed hell all the way there. "Do you have any skill besides being very large?" Kestrel gave a wide smile drew his sword and said. "Would you like to see?" The man turned around "Follow me." He walked down a long passageway into what at first glance appeared to be an arena. There were about twenty men fighting in a pit with a free for all style of combat. One of the men got severely wounded and went down. "Are those criminals?" Kestrel asked the man. "No. Those men are training." What kind of training was this? It was madness! Wounding your comrades? "There is no place for weakness in this army. Twenty go in only ten make it to the ranks. They have just started. So enter if you wish to prove your skill. The skill here is to only wound your opponent not kill him. If you are wounded and cannot fight any longer you need only to throw down your sword hold your hands up. You will be assisted if need be."

The wounded man from before was carried off by two men and attended to by a medical practitioner. Guess there was no way of avoiding it. Kestrel put his helmet on and jumped down into the pit. As he landed two men attacked him at once. They looked exactly the same except for their hair. One was blonde and the other had flaming red hair. The red head struck first swinging his sword swiftly toward Kestrels head. Kestrel blocked and swung his left arm in catching the red head in the stomach pushing him back. When Kestrel turned around the blonde was missing. He was not where he should be. While distracted by the red head the blonde slid in with a scissors tackle that sent Kestrel crashing to the ground. The red head got up with a grin as he charged at Kestrel screaming. 'Damn it! Such a old trick!' He rebuked him self.

Kestrel rolled away as the blow came down regrouping himself with his back against the wall. "Interesting!" The red head said. "You move pretty quick for such a big man. As the saying goes the bigger they are the harder they fall." They both attacked again with screams of murder in their throats. This time Kestrel was prepared. With a mighty blow he broke the red head's sword and kicked hard and low at the blonde at the same time. He connected him just above the thigh in his side. The blonde flew five meters through the air before landing with a thump. The red head was on Kestrel in a flash not giving him a chance to recover his balance. They both went down and started wrestling on the ground for a while. "You pretty strong for such a small man." Kestrel managed to pin down the red head but the blonde was up again and charging him. He had no choice but to defend himself against the attack. Kestrel started admiring these men. They were clearly very skilled in the art of combat and had teamwork that made them fight as one.

He parried the blow and drove his fist toward the blondes face, but he missed. The blonde had anticipated the blow and dodged. Kestrel sensed the red head behind him sliding in for another tackle and at the critical moment dodged. The red head went crashing into his brother and the blonde went down. They were both on the floor now just what Kestrel had wanted and planned.

Kestrel kicked hard driving his foot into both their sides. He heard their ribs break as they cried out and rolled away. Only when he looked up did he realize that he and the brothers were the last men in the arena. When they started fighting the rest had decided to rather get remove them selves from potentially dieing. The ragged man stood at the edge of the pit. "Impressive. You are the first man to ever to be alone in the pit. You are hired. Follow me" The brothers were carried away as Kestrel left the pit to follow the ragged man.

"This is your barracks. You will be in charge of the mercenary group. You have one month to assemble a garrison of five hundred men fit to fight. Report to me when you have done so." Kestrel looked at the man with surprise a whole division right from the start. "And who are you?" "My name is Commander Sotaal. The commander of this fort." He left Kestrel to his own devices and without saluting or even showing a hint of any military manner for that matter he retreated. First thing in the morning Kestrel was going to see those brothers. They would become his first recruits.

**Chapter 9**

The Betrayal

General Gordon watched this new warrior with interest as he battled his way through the enemy. He lead his team from the front taking on the greatest adversary himself and screaming his orders as he hacked his way through the enemy. He was a true soldier even although he was in charge of the mercenary battalion considered to be the lower class of soldier in the army. His power and command presence was undeniable. He took on the most dangerous missions and completed them with a minimum of casualties.

After the skirmish was over Commander Sotaal informed Kestrel that the he was to report to the General immediately. As is his duty he compiled with military precision. "Captain Kestrel reporting as ordered sir!" The General was surprised at the actual size of the man. From a distance it was noticeable that he was larger than his troops but up close he was a mountain of a man. Kestrel's head touched the top of the Generals tent were as if the general had to stretch his arm up he would not reach the tents roof. "An excellent victory today Captain! My complements to you." Kestrel unimpressed stood at attention without expression.

"You required me for something General?" Kestrel said without emotion. "Yes indeed I do. How would you like to lead ha squadron? Being my personal guard at the same time?" Kestrel knew this was not really a request. He had been noticed, a force to be reckoned with. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"It would be an honor to serve you in any way possible General" The General looked pleased with himself. It unsettled Kestrel, he knew this was a great opportunity to prove his worth but the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach kept gnawing at his subconscious. "Most excellent. Report to the war tent tomorrow morning. I will introduce you to the other commanders. Dismissed" Kestrel saluted promptly and marched out of the tent.

Gallo the red head twin greeted Kestrel with a hearty cheer. "All hail captain Kestrel! The best damn captain this ragged excuse for army has ever seen." The entire company cheered as they lifted their beer mugs. "THAT'S COMMANDER KESTREL NOW CAPTIAN GALLO!" Kestrel bellowed in his deep strong voice. The entire company went silent and stared at Kestrel. Gallo let out a roar of glee, "Captain?! Whoooohooo! About damn time!!" The furthest perimeter guard away from the army could hear the cheer that came from Kestrel's camp that night. Little did they know that in another camp there was a deep and eerie silence as the soldiers went about their business.

"This man has become a menace sir. In less than six months the general has made him a commander and to crown it all made him his personal guard and taken it away from you sire!" A rough looking man with a scar across his left cheek and ice blue eyes that would pierce the soul of even the bravest man answered in a low voice that was as icy cold as the dead of a mountain top. "You state the obvious and it is beginning to annoy me. Leave me to think before I decided that I might swat the fly buzzing around and thus remove the annoyance."

The Captains all left promptly retuning to their divisions. "This so called 'Hercul' will have met his match soon. My time to rule this army and land is near."


End file.
